Love Bites
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: What do you get when combine a wolf, a bunny, a flower, a bug, and two promiscuous minded twins. You get Yoai!  This story has been revised because of errors
1. Chapter 1

KnightLelouch: Sorry everyone, I had to reload this story because I mixed up my characters name. That's what happens when you try to work on two or more stories at once at one in the morning! So enjoy!

Love Bites: GenxYoshimori

KnightLelouch: Hello readers, this is a new installment this is a one shot, but there will be other stories to this, but from different animes.

Shumima: Unfortunately, author-sama owns nothing, except me. "Blows audience a kiss"

Love Bites

In a house, far into the high raising houses, a young male with long silver platinum hair had just come out of the shower, his smooth creamy skin shined with small droplets of water running down his body. After drawing off and putty on his fluffy pink robe that he had borrowed from his friend Mew, he sat down on his silver sofa, ready to relax and enjoy his weekend. All week his days were pack, preparing for a big fashion show in 3 major cities really put stress on a person.

As he sunk into his sofa listening to his radio, pop music filling the silver inspired and decorated living room. See almost everything in his house silver, not gray but platinum at least, gray was too boring and put people in a sour room. He was brought out of his relaxed state by the sound of his doorbell ringing.

"Who could it be at this hour?" he got up from his sofa waking casually over to the door, once opened he looked out as two blurs came rushing past him. Closing the door he looked back into the living room where two small figures sat on the sofa staring rather happily at the silver haired individual.

"Hi cousin Shumima!" two small voices said in unison, "Hello Echo and Eco" he waved to the young boys on the couch. They were identical twins from the silver eyes to the light blue tinted hair; the only thing that distinguished the two is that Echo had longer hair than Eco, which stopped to his back.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked folding his arms across his chest, "Are mom dropped us off" Echo said "She wanted to know if you could watch us for a couple of days" Eco finished. "How long is a couple of days?" he asked curiously his aunt had a habit of pulling stunts like this and 9 out of 10 times her duties usually fell on his shoulders, "A month" they said in unison looking innocent eyed as their cousin stared at them his expression unwavering. "Excuse me" he said walking into the other room. "Telesis what the hell!" a yell could be heard from all the way downstairs.

In the living room the boys started talking while their cousin talked to their mother on the phone knowing him he could be on there for a long time.

"Okay so what should we do while we're here brother dear?" he said twiddling his brother long strains of hair between his fingers, "Hmm…I was thinking we play with a game" he said smirking at the younger mail. "Oh, what kind a game" he asked trying to sound innocent, "You remember we were in the forest a couple of months ago".

"I remember I got twigs and grass in my hair", he said a little agitated.

"Well while you were getting twigs out of your hair I found something pretty interesting", he said a grin playing across his face. "What was it! Tell me Tell me Tell me!" he whined bouncing on the sofa. Reaching into the his back pack he pulled out a jar holding it up two his younger brother who stared into the jar swearing he could see something's moving around, realizing what it was he jumped back a scared, pale lock on his face. "B-bugs, you brought bugs! Ee-ewwwwww! You know I don't like bugs" he said body trembling from the thought. "These are not ordinary bugs", his brother looked at him confusedly.

"You see at first I though these were just regular insects, so I took them to Bugsy", the name of said individual made the hair on Eco's neck stand on end, the freaky bug fanatic loved bugs and his room held every kind of bug known anywhere alive or dead, it gave him the chills. "So what did bug boy say?" looking at his older brother he watched as his brother gave a light chuckle. "He told me these little cuties, his words not mine, are a very rare hybrid of different insects" he stared in the jar, "The insects have a tiny needle like poker underneath their torso. Once they land on a specified victim they inject their victims with an aphrodisiac like fluid that makes their body aroused" he watched the other look the jar taking it carefully out of his brother's hand. "So these things makes a person want to have sex", "Exactly they'll seek out the nearest form of relief, no matter who it is, but…",

"But what?", the younger brother stared at the other reaching into his bag again pulling out another jar this time with nothing moving but something in it, "This plant's flower has a sort of targeting enzyme in it the corresponds with the injected victim. Once the target gets a smell of this on whoever has the small on it, that object becomes its intended relief." He placed the flower on the front table, "So what do these things have to do with the game?" he said giving other the bugs back putting them and the flower back out before pulling out a different object making the boys smile putting the pieces together, "Oh brother that's so bad" he giggled.

"Scene change three days later"

It was another eventful night at Karasumori High School, the ayakashi were in full swing tonight, for three days straight many of the creatures came to the site trying to gain power and smashing up the place. It kept the Kekkiashi busy most of the night, they had just eliminated the last of the ayakashi courtesy of the ever quick and sharp clawed Gen. The other two Kekkiashi Yoshimori and Tokine finished sealing the remains, followed by a series of yawns and grunts from the youngest member of the group. "Is that the last of them?" he said his voice filled with signs of tiredness, "I think so, this is the third time this week the ayakashi have been relentless" she said rubbing her tired eyes, Gen just let out a grunt he too was tired but he didn't want two show it.

Unbeknownst to them, two figures washed them from the woods, shrouded in the forest darkness. "So whose are target?" Eco asked his brother, "The tall wild boy", he pointed to Gen. "He's hot", he said licking his lips, Gen was tall with tan skin, spiky dark hair, and thin animal like eyes, wearing his purple uniform. "And the second target?" he looked between Yoshimori and Tokine, "I'll let you choose", he watched a gleeful smile plastered across his face, "I choose…the raven haired boy", he pointed to Yoshimori a smirk across his face.

"Hn…so be it" he released on of the bugs watching as hit flew about landing on Gen's shoulder, finding a place to inject the tall teen via neck, it opened its torso, releasing a sharp needle like appendage sticking it into the awaiting neck the red like fluid entering and mixing with Gen's blood. Gen felt a pinch on his neck he quickly swatted at his neck, "What's wrong Gen" Tokine asked as Yoshimori stared at the older teen, "Nothing, a bug just bit me", he raid rubbing his irritated neck, a small mark left on the injected area. "Okay if that's it, I guess we can go home", Gen said walking towards the school gate, the two just nodded and began walking toward their separate residence.

"Okay brother, it's time for step two" the younger brother nodded as they went to get their next target. Yoshimori was walking to his home, he had stopped by a late night grocery store to pick up a few items he needed for a new recipe he was trying out, suddenly his ears were assaulted by the sounds crying, running to the source of the crying he saw a small child with light-blue tinted silver hair sitting on the ground knees clutched with his head lying on them.

"Hey kid what's wrong?", he asked the crying boy, looking up with tearful watery eyes, tears streaming down his checks, "P-please help me mister" he said in a small voice, "Me and my brother were walking home, when some guys came and stole my bag" he said wiping his eyes but more tears fell, "They ran off, but my brother went to go after them and I don't know where he is", he began to cry again watching as the taller male set down the groceries, "Don't worry I'll find your brother", he said with confidence "Now which way did he go" the small boy hiccupped before pointing down a dark and deep ally, "Okay don't worry I'll bring your brother back, Will you be okay by yourself?", the small boy nodded "Thank you mister" he said innocently making the other boy smile, "It's okay and my name is Yoshimori" he said before running into the ally.

Once out of site, the boy dropped his charade looking into the deep, dark area, a small smirk played across his face. Within minutes Yoshimori was almost two the end of the ally, the lack of light made it hard to see and the smell was terrible, but he made a promise and he was going to keep it.

"Hello?" a small voice called out, "Please someone help me" Yoshimori looked around before he spotted a figure crouched down on the ground, he looked exactly like the weeping boy he saw earlier only with longer hair. "Hey are you alright?" he said kneeling next to the boy who looked as though he was in pain. "Ooww…my leg…I think I sprained my ankle" he rubbed his ankle a bruise could be seen forming,

"What happened?" he said trying to help the other on his feet, "Some thugs took my brothers backpack, I tried to get and back…ouch…and I did but the guys chased after me I ran down here to hide and I fell. I managed to hide from the thugs until they left…but I couldn't walk or call for help" once on his feet Yoshimori motioned for the boy to get on his back once situated he made his way out of the ally.

"Big brother you're okay!" he said with a smile running toward Yoshimori and his brother, "What happened? Where were you? Why are riding on Yoshi-kun's back?" a series of questions erupted from the boys mouth, "I'm okay Eco, I just hurt my ankle that's all" he gave his brother a reassuring smile.

"Thank you so much for finding my brother!" he gleamed at Yoshimori, "No problem, is there any way to contact your parents?" "Our parents are on vacation, we're staying with our cousin", "So who's your cousin?" the boy's explained about their cousin's occupation all while giving Yoshimori directions to their house. Once he dropped the boy's house making sure they got in okay. Once inside they were met with a series of hugs and ear fillers from their uncle who was literally worried sick and was on the phone with the S. team. He thanked Yoshimori hugging him to the point of unconsciousness, and once he made it home he got an earful himself from his father and grandfather until he told him of the events that made him late which got them to calm done.

The next at school he was beyond tired, he had fallen asleep in a couple of his classes and his friends tried to keep him awake so he wouldn't get him in trouble. After school Yoshimori was still tired and rushed to get home to take a long nap before he had to do his patrols, on his way home he caught the sight of a familiar light-blue and recognized the two twins he had helped last night.

"Hi Yoshi-kun" said one of the twins rushing up to the tired teen who gave him a wave hell. "Yoshi-kun I wanted to give you something for rescuing my brother" he said smiling "You don't have to give me anything I was happy to help you and your brother" he said with a blush and a sleepy smile. "No I want too!" he debated handing Yoshimori some flowers "See I picked these from our cousin's garden" he handed Yoshimori the bushel of flowers, he couldn't help but notice the on flower sticking out in the center it was oddly shaded and had a sweet aroma coming from it.

"It's beautiful thanks kid" he smiled at the boy "Your welcome and it's Eco by the way. Have a good day", he said running down the street. Yoshimori sniffed the flower again liking the smell, however some pollen was sucked into his noise causing him to sneeze resulting in pollen being blown all over his clothes. Rubbing his nose he headed home to get some sleep.

At the home of Gen Shishio, the apartment was filled with the sounds of grunts and groans, in the bedroom Gen was sitting on his bed trying to read his text book but found it was abit uncomfortable. All day he felt hot and annoyed his body was shaking and felt the urge to pounce on someone. He had to leave school early because of this problems and it hadn't gotten better. He had tried everything cold showers, baths, he even filled the bath with ice and sat in it but the heat wouldn't go away and it ticked him off. So now he sat on his bed contemplating his next move he could ever find someone to lie with or touch himself, and he decided on neither he would just ignore it.

The sound of someone knocking on the door brought Gen out of his thoughts with a huff and grunt he walked carefully over to door, when he opened the door he caught the scent of something that drove his senses wild and his heat skyrocket. "Hey Gen are you going to let me in or just stare at me" he said as Gen moved out of the way to let the raven haired boy in once in Gen closed and locked the door.

"Anyway sorry to bother I just came to deliver your homework and…" he stopped as he saw Gen staring closely at him "Gen what's wrong?" suddenly Gen started sniffing at Yoshimori's body causing him to become abit uncomfortable, "Um…Gen…what are you doing?" he was beginning to feel nervous as Gen stopped sniffing him and without warning tackled him to the floor of the apartment.

"Gen! What the hell man?" he yelled trying to push the other off him, "Yoshi…Yoshimori" he breathed out his face facing the others stomach sniffing harder than before, "Gen get off! What is wrong with you?" he pushed at the others head trying to get him off. Gen looked up at the other boy through half lidded eyes his face was flushed and his breathing was erratic.

"Gen your burning up! You need to get off me now!" before he knew it he felt something warm on his lips, pressing him further enter the floor, Gens lips were over Yoshimori's, his tongue soon found its way into the most caverns mapping out every spot it could find, taking his opportunity Yoshimori bit down hard on the invading appendage making Gen pull back. "Ooww…Yoshimori what the hell you bit me" he wiped the blood off his mouth, "I should be the one asking questions! You jumped me and forced your tongue down my throat" noticing the position they were in Gen quickly remove himself from the smaller boy.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" he said pressing his head in his hands "That's what I want to know" Yoshimori sat opposite Gen "Gen what's wrong?" , "Ever since last night my bodies been going crazy, I get hot and bothered and then you walk in and smell…edible" Yoshimori almost choked on that term . "So in all seriousness you've been horny" he said trying to hide a blush and sound serious, Gen just nodded his head.

"Okay maybe you're in heat you are part wolf" the comment earned him a smack on the head "Listen Yoshimori, I think it's best we keep this quiet and I try to handle the situation myself.

"That's just like you Gen always trying to handle things on your own let me help you" he told the other "Listen Yoshimori I get where you're coming from, but a can't take the chance I might jump you" he started at the other boy "What if I go further" thinking about his question Yoshimori had no choice but to nod in agreement. "I think it would be back if we stayed away from each other until this thing goes away" sadly Yoshimori nodded he knew it had to be done, "And lastly we cannot tell anyone" again he nodded.

The next few days were not easy especially with Yoshimori and Gen ignoring each other like the other had the plague. Their friends and family asked what was wronged but they both played it off like it was nothing. The twins knew what they were trying to do and they decided to kick their plan up to the next level. Writing or rather forging a letter to Yoshimori that Tokine needed his help and they had to meet at a specific area. Knowingly Yoshimori came to the aid off his friend. Once he was in the correct location, all it took was a little distraction and a small tap from Mr. Frying Pan.

Next they had to take the body to a special location and put the next part of their plan into action.

Gen was sitting at home his problem had not subsided and was beginning to have second that's on the whole jump Yoshimori idea he had a couple a day's ago. He needed relief, no he craved it, and masturbating was not working anymore. Suddenly he felt his phone ring, with a grunt he picked up the phone recognizing it as Yoshimori.

"Hello" he said in a grunt, "Are you Gen Shishio" came a deep yet highly altered voice. "Who the hell is this? How did you get this number? Where's Yoshimori?" he asked angrily over the phone, "In all do time now if you want to see your friend alive again you'll do exactly what I say" he chuckled at the end of the sentence.

"Listen bastard how do I know you even have him. You could have just swiped his phone" he said knowing it was abit of a long shot, and then he heard a small chuckle at the end of the phone. He heard a pinging noise signaling he had just received a message, Opening it he was shocked, he stared wide eyed at a picture of Yoshimori tied up, his eyes blind folded and his mouth dock tapped.

"Believe me know" the voice said on the other line, "Listen you son of a bitch if you lay one had on him I swear to god I'll cut your damn balls off and feed them to you" he growled out. "Oh I'm shaking, now if you want your friend you'll do as I say or you'll friend will pay the price" he emphasized the last part. "What do you want" he forced out, "You'll come to our location, I will send you directions. If you see anyone following you the boy will pay. That includes the Kekkiashi and Night Troop." Gen was shocked when he heard the last part how did they know about Night Troop or the Kekkiashi. "Who the hell are you" he almost yelled at the man, "Let just say I'm a person with interest, remember tell anyone and the bunny pays" the line went dead after that.

After a few minutes Gen received the directions to the meeting place, with animal like speed he raced over to the location. It was an area deep in the woods in one most remote area's no less. He came across an old looking house hidden by fog and trees carefully he went towards the house until he was standing at the front door, instead of knocking he cut the door into tiny pieces, chips of wood left broken on the floor. Walking in the house, it looked pretty modern there was a living room, a kitchen, dining room, all decorated with fine and lavish furniture and rugs.

Walking in further he attempted to find any trace of Yoshimori or anyone else for that matter, using his sense of smell he caught the scent of Yoshimori, trying ignore the straining hard on he was getting from the aroma, god why did he have to where skinny jeans today. Following the scent he was lead to what appeared to be the basement, walking down stairs he noted the many steps leading into the unknown area. Once at the bottom he was meet with another door the scent becoming even stronger driving Gen wild, would it be so wrong to kill the guys, screw Yoshimori, then leave.

Shaking out of his thoughts, he carefully opened the door preparing for the worst, a blast of the sweet scent hitting his senses like an 8-wheeler truck. There laying on the bed was Yoshimori, wearing the their school's uniform, except it was the girls uniform, a short blue skirt that barely came up to his knees, a white blouse with a blue neck tie, white socks with a blue striped top accentuated his tan, thin legs. Lucky he was blinded folded or he would see the hard on he sported and the drool and blood leaking from his mouth and nose.

Walking up to the bed where he lay bound, gagged, and blindfolded he hesitantly removed the tape from the boys mouth the only though running through his head was "To not rape the boy, do not rape Yoshimori" over and over like a broken recorded.

"G-gen…Gen is that you" he voiced out his breath was shallow and whimpered, "It's…it's me Yoshimori…I'm going to get you off…I mean out! I am going to get you out of here" he stammered about to loosen the binds he the arousing scent hit his nose with vengeance making him go wild, he felt his last resolve slip away as he stared at the boy hands tied behind his back looking so vulnerable.

Gen got onto to the bed hovering over the smaller boy making him fidget under the taller boy a muffled sound could be heard coming from the tapped mouth of Yoshimori. "I-I'm sorry Yoshimori…I can't control myself anymore" he whispered over the smaller boy.

Gen began to kiss on Yoshimori's neck, the licks and bites causing the smaller boy to squirm under Gen muffled whimpers and moans escaping from the tapped mouth. Gen used one of his free hands to roam over the bloused torso popping open the buttons once they were all open he began rubbing at the exposed chest before he slightly stopped attacking the others neck to lock at what he felt. Underneath the blouse was a frilly white bra with a cute smiling cupcake on one of the breast covers. This made Gen wonder, testing his theory he lifted the short skirt up revealing the truth of his suspicions, under the skirt was a pair of matching blue frilly underwear with a cupcake logo embroidered on the fabric.

Gen licked his lips at the strained arousal pushing against the fabric, the prominent wet stain evident to Gen, the smaller boy was aroused, very aroused. Returning to his previous position he pressed their body closer together and began grinding their bodies causing a pulse to race through their bodies as Gen and Yoshimori electing a growl from Gen.

As he ground they bodies more forcefully he used his teeth to remove the tape from the others mouth allowing the smaller boy to voice out louder, a trail of drool slide down Yoshimori's mouth as whimpers and satisfied moans escaped his lips. Soon Gen crushed both their lips together in a heated and sloppy kiss, tongues soon battle and twisted each searching in and out of each other's mouth.

Breaking the kiss Gen groaned as the smaller boy bucked his hips when he began to suck hard on his sensitive nipples .He ran his hands down Yoshimori's bare stomach fingering with the hem of the skirt before slipping his hand inside and grabbed the throbbing organ with in the panties. Yoshimori tilted his head back as pleasure assaulted his senses. Gen pumped his hand as he started to bite and lick on Yoshimori's nipples more. Yoshimori tilted his head back and forth from the sheer pleasure he was receiving. He moaned as Gen began pumping him faster, and then he suddenly stopped.

Yoshimori pouted letting out a small whimper, the need within not quenched but growing. "G-Gen. don't...don't stop," he gasped. Gen smirked ferally before he began trailing kisses down Yoshimori's tan stomach, stopping to lazily drag his tongue around the naval before dipping it in swirling his tongue inside the naval. Yoshimori arched his back and moaned deeply which quickly turned into a gasp. Gen had pulled down the wet panties pulling them down until they were at his ankles and enveloped his throbbing dick into his heated and wet mouth, giving it a sharp suck.

"Ahhhhh!" He tried to buck his hips, but Gens hands were holding them down, preventing him from doing so. Slowly, Gen licked his new found toy from base to tip before enveloping it in his mouth again. Yoshimori's head whipped from side to side as the pressure built in his stomach, wondering how long he could last his mind was so hazed with pleasure he didn't care. "Ahhhhh...GEN!" Arching his back, he released his hot cum in Gens mouth. Gen swallowed what he could of the offering, though some still escaped from the side of his mouth. Sitting back up, licking his lips, he looked down at the panting, flushed, and spent Yoshimori.

With a possessive growl, Gen flipped Yoshimori onto his stomach onto his knees with his ass in the air and without warning slammed into him. Yoshimori screamed at the intrusion, it felt like he was being ripped in two. Gen didn't stop to wait for him to adjust he immediately started thrusting into the tight heat instinctively looking for that one spot that would make his new lover scream, this time with pleasure. After awhile, the pain dulled and was replaced with an increasing amount of pleasure.

Yoshimori panted and cried out in pleasured as Gen continued to pound ruthlessly into him hitting his pleasure spot over and over again; tears began staining the cloth that covered his eyes. The bed rocked and creaked as Gen slammed into the small body. Ripping the others skirt off his began kissing the tanned back living small bite marks on the smooth skin.

Gen could feel his climax coming he couldn't hold it anymore turning over the boy and ripping off the blindfold revealing hazy, watery half lidded coal he wrapped his hand around the others weeping member and began pumping the hard organ. With a few more hard strokes Yoshimori came all over his and Gen's torso's, the sudden release causing Yoshimori to tighten around Gen's member causing him to release he hot cum deep inside the awaiting cavern.

The heat that had swamped him earlier had not gone away with his orgasm, it had only intensified. Now it was making him go insane with want. He wanted Gen to go deeper, faster, harder. "G-Gen...more. Pl…Please," he moaned, trying to get the meaning across. Understanding Yoshimori's want, he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up until he sat on his lap. Immediately, he slammed back inside, surrounding his painful erection with the still hot, tight wetness.

Gen slammed in and out of him wildly, the animalistic movements only seemed to heighten both their pleasure. Leaning forward, Yoshimori attached his mouth to Gens neck and sucked while Gen jerked the other boy off. He moaned in pleasure as Gen thrust further inside of him and pumped his weeping penis. With another shout that was more of mangled moan of Gens name, he came again and again. Gen felt the tight walls close even more over his own flesh and couldn't hold back anymore. He howled and came, shooting loads of hot sperm into Yoshimori.

Removing himself from Yoshimori, Gen noticed that he was still hard seeing this Yoshimori bent down carefully between Gen's legs engulfing the large member in his mouth. Listening to the low grunts escaping Gens mouth, Yoshimori began bobbing his head up in down on the others member, carefully not to gag. He forced more in his mouth everytime he thrust down, soon Gen began thrusting into the others mouth his pulsing member hitting the back of the others throat. After a few more hard thrust Gen released unexpectedly into Yoshimori's mouth, almost gagging Yoshimori carefully swallowed the salty , the two boys collapsed where they were, unconscious.

The next thing Gen knew, he was waking up with a warm body in his embrace. He lifted his head up and saw who it was, Yoshimori. With a start, he remembered everything that happened and the overwhelming heat controlling his body and how he couldn't stop himself no matter how hard he tried. It was like his desires had over ridden everything, and were driving his body.

Yoshimori awoke with a groan, stopping Gens train of thought. He blinked his black eyes open and turned to see a naked Gen looking at him. Blushing, Yoshimori asked, "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," Gen stated. "I'm sorry Yoshimori. I don't know what happened. It was like my ...um..." he muttered loosening the ropes on Yoshimori's wrist and watched as he massaged his bruised wrist.

"What?" Yoshimori looked at him confused really wanting to find out what happened to make Gen do something like that and maybe find out where they were. "Well, it was like... like my emotions and desires were controlling me." Gen said looking away, not wanting to look at him. "Emotions? Desires? Controlling you," Yoshimori looked shocked, "Does…does that mean you like me?"

Gen nodded, but had to add, "Not just like b...but, I love." he managed to stammer out looking at the other boy for a reaction. Yoshimori just stared at Gen for a moment, many emotions running through him mostly happiness at the fact that Gen liked him the same way that he liked him. Smiling, he leaned up and kissed Gen on the cheek since his mouth was turned in a different direction. "I love you too." He said with a signature smile.

Gen whipped his head around to stare at Yoshimori in surprise. Apparently, he thought he was going to be rejected and hated by Yoshimori. A soft smile graced his lips as he leaned forward this time and gave Yoshimori a lick on the cheek before giving him a sweet kiss. Nipping his bottom lip, Gen asked for entrance and Yoshimori happily gave it without hesitation, and felt Gen slip his tongue inside his mouth. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Gens neck, bringing him closer.

With a regretful sigh, Gen pulled away, not wanting to hurt him further having no delusions that Yoshimori wasn't going to be in pain, he had been rough and hadn't even prepared him. "We need to clean off and get home before other's start to worry." He said. Yoshimori tried to get up, but nearly collapsed onto the bed again as his backside was hit with excruciating pain. Gen grabbed him before he did so. "Here, let me help you." Yoshimori blushed the whole time as he was cleaned off and then dressed. "Gen, what exactly did you mean by your desires were controlling you?" Yoshimori asked.

"It was like…this unbearable heat I felt throughout my body and everytime I smelled you the heat became so intense I wanted to jump you," Gen said as he cleaned himself off. "My smell…but you've smelled me before and never got…sexually stimulated before" he said with a blush watching as the other put his cloths back on, except his jacket which he had lent to Yoshimori.

"I don't know what to tell you. You had this fragrance on you, a sweet scent. "Hmm…I guess it was just over stimulated hormones" he said with a soft smile, before he yelled as he was suddenly picked up. "Well whatever the reason…I'm glad I got to be your first time" he said nuzzling the others neck before he carried him out and back to Gen's apartment where they consummated their new relationship over and over all night long.

But unbeknownst to them, back at the house in the basement a hidden camera's sent the acts of their first union to two pairs of manipulative eyes.

…..to be continued...

KnightLelouch: This will be continued.

Shishumi: Please read and review, thank you very much. (Bows head)

Mew: Attention the new chapter for watching you, breaking me will be withheld if this story does not have more than 10 reviews good or bad. Because it's rude not to review or commit.


	2. Chapter 2

KnightLelouch: Hello everyone, sorry I've been MIA, for a few days school is stressful this year. Anyway I made a mistake because Love Bites was only supposed to be a one shot, but I said I would continue it. Because of the reviews I've decided to add an extra chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this and my other stories.

Love Bites, Chapter 2:

It was a sunny was a sunny day around the city, in Gen's apartment building Yoshimori snuggled close to his new boyfriend. Gen lay back with one head supporting his head while the other played with raven locks of his boyfriend, emphasis on 'his'. Suddenly Yoshimori heard his phone ring letting him know he was late for school.

"Damn it I'm going to be late again, the teacher is going to give me detention for a week" he sighed sitting up already missing the warmth of Gen's body. As if on cue Gen wrapped his arm around the raven haired teen's waist, while his chest rested on the others back and his chin in raven locks inhaling the sweet scent.

"Come on Yoshi-chan let's get to school before we really get in trouble" he said helping the other up. After getting a shower, followed by shower sex, which made them need another shower they were off to school. Hand in hand they walked to the school building, when suddenly they heard the sound of some screaming. Rushing to the scene they found themselves near the entrance of the city's park. Rushing inside they saw a young women circled by four very large men.

"Ah come on cutie, how's about you and me goes somewhere private" he said giving her a toothy grin, the person in question just flipped their silver hair and glared at the man in front of them before smacking their hand away from their face. "Sorry, but I think I'll pass" they said trying to walk past the group's leader only to be grabbed the thin arm keeping them, "Uh feisty, I like a feisty women" he said while the others laughed. "Well would like it if you let me go, or I'll really show you feisty" they threatened the other trying to get their arm free. "Ah come on cutie, how's about a kiss" he said pulling their faces closer, while the other struggled to get free.

"Hey!" someone yelled making the others look towards the front of the park, "Leave the lady alone" Gen threated the four males while Yoshimori stood behind him. "Run along kids the groan ups are talking" one of the man said, "Look assholes I ain't no damn kid, now leave the lady alone and get, before I get mad" he growled out, while the others just looked at each other and laughed. "Look the kids got some balls" one of the men said, "Too bad you're not gonna have any when we get done with you" the man said before launching a punch at Gen, who easily caught the punch stunning the other males, "Why you little" the other seethed before he knew it Gen's fist connected with the males fast, the sound of cracking bone and teeth echoed as the man was sent flying into a nearby tree knocking him out cold.

The other males and their captive looked on in shock at Gen's display of strength. "Don't just stand there, get him" the leader commanded at the other two members. The two men looked at each other and nodded before launching themselves at Gen. In only a few minutes the men laid unconscious on the side walked, while the leader stood their calm yet shocked his captive now held by their wrist in a vice grip. "Unless that's it, I won't tell you again. Let her go" he said taking a battle stance ready to fight the leader. "Heh" he sneered, letting the other's wrist go before turning and casually, at that moment the other man got up and ran after their leader.

"Are you okay miss?" Yoshimori asked as he and Gen made their way next to the women they had been trying to harassing. "Yeah I'm fine; still I think I could have handled those brutes myself" they said flipping their silver hair. "Anyway thank you helping me, your pretty strong for a kid" they said giving Gen a warm smile making him blush, "No problem", Yoshimori said. "Anyway you must let me thank you. I know how about I treat you guys to a snack" they said giving a gleeful smile.

"That would be great, but we don't want to impose" Yoshimori said, "It's no trouble at all, come on my house isn't far from here" they said motioning for them to follow. After thinking it over they decided they were going to be late anyway. After a few minutes of driving they arrived at the silver haired figures house. "This is your house!" Yoshimori said in awe at the beautifully designed and decorated house. "Yep, sorry about the mess, I got caught up in work and my cousins are visiting" he said a little embarrassed.

At that moment the sound of feet could be heard coming down steps, "Cousin ShuShu, is that you?" a little voice said, than two small children entered into the kitchen, who Yoshimori immediately recognized. "Yoshi-chan", both children said in unison before running over and hugging Yoshimori. "Boys do you know him?", their cousin asked them curiously, "Yeah, Yoshi-chan saved big brother!" he said gleefully still hugging Yoshimori, "He did, well it looks like I owe a lot more than I thought for saving my baby cousins!", they said happily, suddenly the sound of something falling caught everyone's attention. "Boy's is there someone upstairs?" they asked looking at the small children sternly hands on their hips, "No" they said in unison. Suddenly more sounds thumped across the floor. "Boy's" they said crossing their arms, both boys looked at each other than at the ground. "Yes, sir" they said making Yoshimori and Gen look at each other, "You boys know that I don't like stranger's in my house, now who the heck is up there?" he asked very sternly. "Well, ya see I borrowed something from my friend and he just came over to get it" the oldest of the two said. "And who might this friend be?" he asked why they gave each other questionable looks.

"Um…Bugsy", they said waiting for a reaction, "You brought that walking infestation in my house!" he said in a high pitched almost scream, making everyone sweat-drop. "You know how I fell about bugs…Eeww…the thought of those little things is making me breakout" he said shaking. "I know you don't like bugs but….", "We thought we invite some friends over" the younger brother finished; right the sound of footsteps came rushing down stairs along with sounds of screaming.

"Give it back you single-celled, poor excuse for an organism", a voice yelled, "Come and make ant boy" came another voice; suddenly two bodies came running into the living room. A green haired boy was chasing another boy with purple tinted hair around the table. The others could see the vein pulsing in their cousin's head and decided to hide behind Yoshimori for protection. "Enough!" he yelled making both boys stop dead in their tracks, "Now, what the hell is all the noise about!" he all but yelled, "He took Ken-chan!" the other explained, "Don't be such a baby" the other boy yelled while the other tried to reach for his thing. "Stop it you two, now what the heck is a Ken-chan?" he asked curiously.

Uncapping his hand he opened his palmed to reveal Ken-chan, "Ken-chan is my very rare and very fragile, blue Amazonian fighting beetle" he said and in that instant it jumped up and onto the silver haired males face. In mere minutes an ear piercing scream echoed throughout the house followed by the sound of a large thump. Everyone crowded around the fainted body trying to help.

"Oh, my god you two…", "Killed our cousin" the twins yelled the other's. "It's not my fault it's his", the green haired male pointed at the purple tinted boy. "It's not fault, anyway I think his still alive" he said looking as the other seemed to mumble something inaudible to the others.

"We need to get him upstairs", Yoshimori said, "Gen help me", Gen nodded and helped carry the unconscious male upstairs while the twins led him to the bedroom. "Okay you two wait down stairs with your friend's, will take care of your cousin", Yoshimori said letting the two boys go play with his friends.

Once downstairs, the two boys joined their two friends in the living room, another boy had joined them, he had ocean blue short hair and matching eyes, though one was lighter in the other. "So how's your cousin?" the greened haired boy asked asked with a smile smirk on his face. "He's resting Bugsy, we have to admit…", "That beetle packs a punch" the twins said taking a seat on the couch. "Nice to hear", Bugsy said twirling a piece of hair between their finger. "So tech-boy, you said you had something you wanted to show" the purple boy said leaning back, "Yes Mem-mory, I have to say we're…", "Anxious to see your new project" the twins said looking over at the blue haired boy who gave an innocent smile to them. Reaching up and opening his palm a cybernetic blue light projected from his hand before displaying a diagram of a metallic band. The projection displayed the object a full 360 degrees, before realizing in his hand.

"That's it, a stupid headband", the purple haired male said, "You know for some kind of super computer, your inventions are pretty dum….", before he could finish his sentence the metal band was thrown hitting his head and attaching around his forehead. "What the hell you son of a…", "You know Koru, for once why don't you do us all a favor and shut up" he said in an almost commanding voice. Koru was about to yell at him when the band activated, his eyes became glassy and had a spacey look. "Oh my god, it's a miracle", Bugsy said mockingly at the dazed and quiet male. "What did you do to him?" one of the twins asked waving his hand in front of the others face.

"Nothing much, the band around his head acts a neural transmitter sending pulses through the brain. In simpler terms it hacks into a person's brain and with this", he showed them a keyboard like device on his wrist, "I'm in control of his thought's" he said with a sinister, yet innocent smile. "Very nice Mem-mory, but we're just…", "Curious what else can it do?", the twin's asked with similar smiles on their face.

…to be continued…

A/N:Please read and review!


End file.
